


don't cause a line, please

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Elections, M/M, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a mixed experience when he goes down to vote</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't cause a line, please

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the danish election and personal experience

“Good evening sir, do you need help or have you voted before?” the lady in the door greets him when Niall steps inside. He looks down at the poll card in his hand and then looks at his reflection in the mirror.

“Do I really look that young?” he muses with a frown. He runs a hand through his blonde locks to try and flatten them, but none the less he still looks like a first timer.

“I’m sorry sir.” She smiles kindly and guides him into the school halls, “it’s late and you never know with boys like you – sixteen or twenty-six no one knows,”  

Niall just nods slowly and turns his attention to the card in his hand.

 _Election desk 2_ , it reads.

“Hello sir, may I see your card,” the brunet guy sitting behind the desk smiles and reaches out for the piece of paper in his hand.

“Yeah sure,” Niall replies and lets the brunet rip off the election card and put it into the pile before throwing the rest away. The guy beside him hands over one of those long ballots with the parties and their candidates’ names on it.

“Next time it would be a help if you just brought the election card so you don’t cause a line.” The first guy says in a strict voice causing Niall to stop in his steps.

He looks around in the empty room where only seven persons in addition to Niall is present – all of them sitting behind a desk or standing in the door ready to greet someone. “Yeah, it’s a busy hour isn’t it.” Niall adds dryly and gives the brunet a dirty look.

“You can’t know whether people arrived just after you, or if there was a lot of people before you left. So please refrain from using that attitude towards me, I am only doing my job.” He says in response. The brunet gives his fitted trousers and the cashmere Henley a sour look before adding, “Don’t suppose you have been volunteering much during this election.”

Niall turns towards the guy with the curls and gives him a curt nod, “Have a nice day,” he goes to the voting booth and marks his x. When he comes out, the guy with the curls are standing in from of the bin. “Can I help you?” he muses and walks around him to put in his ballot.

“Yeah, you have to excuse Liam – he’s a bit passionate about this election.” The guy says with a soft voice, “His dad is a politician, who’s a candidate in this district. So he really wants this to go well, but he gets kinda nervous as you can see.”

“Yeah? Snarling at them is not the best way to get someone to vote for your dad, you might tell him that,” Niall snorts and starts to walk past the lad to get outside.

“Would you…” the guy yells out, “Would you be interested in a cup of coffee as an apology? Would that help with his _terrible_ attitude?”

Niall stops in his steps. “Did he ask you to come back here and ask me out for him? Because that’s weird mate, and no I’m not dating someone who yelled at me for no reason.”

The lad blushes furiously and his eyes move from Niall’s to the floor, “No ah, the coffee would be with me. Liam’s got a girlfriend and he doesn’t really have time after this – have to be with his father and such, politician family and that. The coffee would be with me, I’m sorry that wasn’t clear.”

“Oh,”

The guy is pretty, Niall knows this. His eyes are green and sparkles with life, the long brown curls are neatly styled in a neat bun on the top of his head and his legs – wrapped in skin tight jeans – go on for miles. And Niall has certainly noticed the dimples appearing in his cheeks when his face stretches into a smile.

“Yeah, I guess I could do that.” Niall laughs lightly, “Coffee would be great, you’re paying though aren’t you?”

“I guess I could do that,” the guy smiles and steps closer to Niall. “I’m Harry by the way and we’re closing at eight. I might have to get some food after but we can meet up later if you want.”

“No yeah, I can pick you pick after eight and then we can eat some food. I got a late lunch so I’m good.” Niall says a bit rushed, but Harry doesn’t care. He just nods his head and gives Niall’s arm a quick squeeze.

“I’ll see you here then,”


End file.
